A potty is a well known article, generally consisting of a sidewall, a seating surface and a basin. A child may sit on the seating surface and pass bodily waste into the basin. The waste may then be transferred from the basin to, for example, a toilet by tipping the potty. However, it can sometimes be difficult to empty the waste from the potty in a controlled manner. Furthermore, in some cases, waste may pass over the seating surface when the potty is emptied, which is undesirable from a hygiene perspective.
Potties are mass produced, reasonably low cost, items and as such it is beneficial if a number of potties can be stacked together for storage, transportation and display.